The invention relates to window framing systems which seal against exterior door surfaces, and particularly garage door surfaces, including embossed surfaces. The extruded fame is held together with a plurality of screws in which the extruded hollow frame into which the screw is inserted contains a hollow void having a V-shaped strut contained therein which provides additional structural support to the hollow member and minimizes any dimpling or screw breakthrough due to the use of automatic screwdrivers having a torque which is in excess of the mechanical strength of the extruded hollow frame member.
Consumers often request the inclusion of a series of decorative windows in garage doors and exterior door surfaces in general. When used in a garage, these windows are usually incorporated into the upper section of the garage door. The windows are formed in individual panels of the upper section and provide daylight illumination of the closed garage. A window opening is generally cut or preformed in each panel into which a window is to be inserted.
Insertion of windows into the window openings typically involves fastening two hollow extruded frames together within the garage door. In order to maximize the speed with which this operation could be performed, installers typically use automatic screwdrivers or screwdriver bits inserted into drills. These tools, are designed for high speed screwing operations and generally possess a sufficient degree of power to screw right through the extruded hollow frame if the operator is either working too fast or carelessly.
The Prior Art solutions fail to effectively provide a window framework system which permits high speed installation without the attendant problems of improper installation or aesthetically-imperfect installation.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a hollow extruded window frame with improved structural integrity which permits the quick installation of window frames minimizing the possibility of dimpling or screw breakthrough.
It is an object of this invention to effect screwing engagement of a front and a rear window frame system wherein the rear window frame contains additional structural support.
It is another object of this invention to improve the aesthetics of the installed window frame thereby reducing consumer rejection of various installations.
These and other objects of this invention will be evident when viewed in light of the drawings, detailed description and the pending claims.